The Dark Lady
by Amy Storm
Summary: Kayura is an antagonist in this one Sorry.  Very Dark, rated for Suicidal themes and character death.  Mia has a secret that not even she knows.  Can Cye save her?


Disclaimer – I do not own the Ronin Warriors

The Dark Lady

Things were quiet for the most part around the Koji household for a year after their final battle with Talpa. The Ronins and Mia settled into a mostly quiet daily routine of school and house life with the warlords and Kayura showing up for monthly visits to check in.

Mia, for the most part had been quiet, spending much time by herself, since she'd always been quiet the Ronins didn't think too much of it until she started to pull away from the activities she seemed to enjoy with them. They started to worry when she started making up excuses for why she couldn't go with them to the store or play soccer anymore.

She pulled Kayura to one side at they end of their visit one day and whispered, "Kayura, I don't know how to ask you this, but I need your help..."

"Mia?" The young priestess looked over the young woman before her. Her eyes then narrowed at her. Her voice went cool. "I guess you expect me to just free you hmm? Sorry but I can't give you that." Kayura turned on her heel and stalked away. Mia stood by the doorway watching. She hadn't understood what the priestess had meant by freeing her, but the words had struck a cord buried deep with in her. Pain filled her and she turned fleeing the room in tears. With the death of her Grandfather and the demise of Talpa, something within the young woman had opened. Mia realized that she couldn't remember anything before she'd been brought to her Grandfather and it finally bothered her. Her parents, her teachers, nothing from the pre-learning all Ronin past. All she had wanted was for the young priestess to help her reclaim what she'd lost, but then again, like so many others, Kayura held little in the way of kindly inclinations towards her. She couldn't for the life of her recall why though. She made her way to her bedroom and locked the door. She kept the lights turned off though keeping the room in darkness. She made her way towards her night table. She didn't really understand what was wrong with herself. She contemplated the fact that her grandfather, who had loved her from what she could recall, had died, she was alone. This had left her feeling like she'd lost something very dear to herself and she was drowning in pain. Despair filled her as she realized that without Kayura's help, she'd never know the truth of what happened before she came here.

The blackness surrounded her again and she heard the roll of thunder and a crash. Such darkness in my soul. But why will she not help me? Her mind contemplated the problem as best as her spirit would allow. Finally giving in to the fact that no one would or could help her, she reached for the long dagger on her table. She sat for a long moment rocking back and forth on her bed. Trying to push away the darkness from her heart she attempted to lay the blade down as a wave of despair and self hatred washed over her. Then she raised her eyes hearing a man's voice softly whispering. "I shall set you free. Come, return to me. Go ahead and follow the path in your heart. Return to me..." She blinked drowsily as a wave of loneliness washed over her. The voice continued teasing at the edge of her mind. She raised the dagger to her left wrist and slid the blade up her arm. Pain flashed through her but she ignored it, and the blood. Then switching hands she proceeded to do the same to her other wrist. The knife dropped from suddenly cold fingers and hit the floor with a thunk and a feeling of satisfaction washed through her. The voice sounded again. "Come, that's right, return to me. I will set you free once more..." It was the last she heard as she slumped to the floor, darkness claiming her once more.

The rings on Kayura's staff chimed discordantly and she gripped the staff tighter as a scene flashed through her mind. She gasped realizing the implications of what she was seeing and raced up the stairs to Mia's room. Black shadow oozed from under her doorway and a hellish purple light was glowing malevolently under the door. The Ronins and former warlords followed and stopped dead as Kayura tried to open the door. Pulling her out of the way the door splintered inwardly as Kento and Dais rammed into it. They called her name to no avail. As the door gave way. They entered and saw in the center of the glowing nimbus was Mia. Floating limply, her arms hung down, blood ran down her fingers to join the pool on her carpet. Cye and Ryo jumped forwards to grab her and purple electricity shot out sending them flying into the wall. They hit with a thud and groaned attempting to stand.

"Mia!" Rowen called edging towards her. A man's laugh echoed through the room.

"You're too late little hero's. Too late! She's mine, all mine, and there is nothing anyone can do to help her now! Poor little ancient. In your pride, you lost!" The laughter rang out again. "My dearest child... Now art thou free to serve me once more!"

The purple glow burned brilliantly for a moment and when it died away Mia's body was facing them in a sitting position. Her clothing had been replaced by a uniform. The top was tight and black trimmed in blood red with four gold buttons at her right shoulder. It came to just below her rib-cage leaving palest ivory skin exposed to the black of the long skirt she wore at her hips. The skirt was slitted to an inch below her hips on both sides and trimmed in red once more. A wide black leather belt hung off of one hip and across her chest was a black leather strap connected to a sheath for a the long sword on her back. Her hair hung loosely in a dark auburn cascade past her waist in a wild tumble of mane. Black slippers matched her uniform, and gold shin and wrist guards enclosed her arms and legs. A tight coronet encircled her brow, a large red ruby set in the center of her forehead. A collar of gold set with another large ruby fit snugly at her throat.

"Mia?" It came as a whispered gasp.

A deep throaty chuckle started low and the woman lazily and seductively pulled her head forwards and opened her dark green eyes. She regarded the group for a moment and then whispered her tone low making them want to lean forwards to hear her better. Kayura fought the urge. "Surprise... gentlemen... and Lady Kayura. Shame things are going to have to turn out this way..." she shrugged rolling her delicate shoulders slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Cye looked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe, you should have the wise ancient here explain this to you then... But I'll summarize. He's come back for me. I'm whole once more. No more of these little games. Master Lupis has freed me! And in my overwhelming gratitude to him for his aid, I am going to give him this miserable ball of dirt, with its pathetic excuse for a superior race as slaves. It is after all, the least I can do for him in my gratitude." She smiled at this thought. "Of course, I could give him the entire universe, but it would only be a pathetic start to repaying him for his services."

"Master? Lupis?" Sage finally got the two words out.

"Yes. My master, who took me in when my parents threw me out for being talented, my wonderful master, who trained me to fight, my patient master, who waited until he could free me, and my most happy master, for now I've returned to his service and will happily deliver you to him now. All except for you Kayura. He wants you left behind to suffer at your stupidity. To feel the pain I've felt for all this time as I've waited pleading with your people to help me know what was wrong with me, and to have been coldly refused with no explanation. Do you have any idea of what it feels like to not know who you are? I can't wait to teach you that particular lesson." Her eyes widened with anticipation at the thought. "Well, enough chatter. Time to go gentlemen. If you behave, nothing will happen to you."

"They're going no where." Kayura hissed raising her staff. Mia smiled sweetly as her feet touched the floor.

"Ah, are you challenging me?"

"I won't let you pervert them with your lies demoness!"

Mia calmly examined her nails for a moment. Her cool was unshakable as she waited for a moment, then shrugged and reached up to grasp the hilt of her sword. "What lies would those be?"

"Everything you say is a lie! You want only to turn them to the darkness that is your master!"

"Master Lupis said you might be difficult about this." Mia replied blocking the priestess' attempt to strike her with her staff. Her sword glowed as it touched the staff. The rings chimed again and Mia gasped staggering back. "No please! Make him stop this! Please stop him Kayura! Please just kill me and make this stop!" The staff started to glow and a red sphere surrounded her. Kayura cast the staff but Mia was gone before it could strike the ground. Her scream echoed through the room then faded. "No please somebody make it stop!"

Five years later...

Cye concentrated on dodging his opponent's attack. She was fast, but he was faster. This time. Kayura let out a shrill scream of pain and their opponent laughed deep in her throat. Rowen dodged forwards and pulled Kayura to safety. Kale guarded their retreat. They'd lost Ryo, Kento and Dais in this ongoing battle. All fallen to the sword of the woman before them. He gasped running for it. Sehk-met along side of him. Cye had a feeling that they were definitely going to loose this one now. Sage held open the doorway as Rowen brought Kayura in. Cye and Sehk-met joined the others with Kale close behind them.

Kayura coughed as she sat up. "We need help..." She gasped.

"And just where are we going to find it?" Kale growled.

"Not where Kale, when. Cye, I want you to take my staff and concentrate on the past. Pick a time that really stands out in your mind. Go back and get yourself and the others from the past. Maybe if we strike at her at once with power from the past as well, we can stop her..."

Cye looked up in surprise. He gave Kayura a long look. A face danced in his mind suddenly. One that laughed a silvery peal, not a dark one. A sweet smile, a hug, between friends, he reached out.

"Cye, leave her in the past. Please don't make it so that we have two of her to fight..." Kayura's voice died as she slumped against the pillows.

"Maybe she can help us though Kayura. What if Lupis isn't the one who frees her?" He mused shaking his head. The staff was in his hands suddenly. The group looked startled to see that Kayura, was dead.

"You'd better go Cye. Bring her or not, we need help more then ever now." Rowen whispered. Cye raised his eyes to see the pain of betrayal lying in their midnight depths.

"She wasn't willing Guys. She never would have wanted to become this." His grip tightened as he felt power wrap around him and a dizzying feeling as the Staff raised him into the air. He concentrated on a point in time. A week before the entire mess had started. He landed cat-like outside of the house, five years in the past and saw that it was dark.

They were out. He remembered this night. They had gone dancing with Mia. He had danced with Mia, and so had the others. So much fun. Fitting he came to a moment when the group would be happy. He heard the car in the drive and tired voices and laughter. Round the corner he saw himself, and the other four Ronins. Pain hit him as he saw Kento and Ryo laughing as Sage lifted a sleeping form from the car. Rowen clambered out after Mia. Blushing and taking their ribbing with a good natured grin. Cye suddenly realized that they hadn't stayed out all that late really. Mia had been sleeping a lot during the time before she was taken. He took a deep breath and stepped forwards out of the shadows to catch the attention of Sage who nearly dropped the form in his arms. "Good God!"

The others turned to see what he had cried out at. Cye found himself facing himself. Himself younger, more carefree, happy. He felt guilty at what he had to do. His hold on the staff tightened and he took another tentative step towards the group.

"Who are you?" Ryo and the other three took defensive postures.

He finally found his voice bringing forth the staff. "I'm from the future. Kayura sent me to get help."

"Help?" Rowen's eyes narrowed as he inspected this newcomer. He wore Cye's armor, and looked like Cye. Albeit an older more battle razed version of the young man next to him.

Mia stirred in Sage's arms and opened her eyes. "What's going on?" She whispered. Sage looked down at her and her green eyes held his lavender for a moment.

"See for yourself." He swung her down and she looked over at the older Cye.

"Cye?" She gave the older one a confused look. He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded at her. "What's going on?" He swallowed hard closing his eyes for a moment.

"Kayura, sent me back to get help... we've come up against something very powerful... It looks like we aren't going to win unless we get help from somewhere... She's dead, and I don't know how to tell you this but, so are Dais, Ryo and Kento. We're losing and if Lupis wins..." His voice died suddenly.

"Lupis?" Rowen whispered

"We're, I'm dead..." Ryo whispered his eyes wide.

"You've got to help us. We don't stand a chance against his Lady."

"We were beaten by a girl?" Kento's eyes went wide with even more horror.

The older Cye's eyes took in the face of the young woman who had helped them for so long only to be turned against them. "She's more powerful and dangerous then any girl you've ever met. Lupis' Dark Lady took out Kayura on her own along with the rest of the others. Kayura was hoping that we might be able to out power her if you came to help us."

"Let's go." Ryo growled. Mia's face had paled. The names had struck chords in her and she shivered.

"It's going to be too dangerous for Mia." Sage hissed trying to formulate a plan.

"It's even worse if she stays behind." The older Cye spoke softly.

Mia looked his features over. The haggard sorrow and pain marking them made him look much older then before. "I'll go get the jewel Sage. It should help me." She pulled away running towards the house to retrieve the item.

'I have to help her. I have to stop Lupis from ever gaining control of her mind.' The thought struck him as hollow, considering the fact that Kayura was dead, and she was the only one who knew how to stop that. The fact that the older Ronin's eyes rarely strayed from the form of their friend was not lost on the younger ones. The younger Cye felt his face burn lightly in a blush. 'Older and more obvious." He thought to himself.

"If this guy doesn't show up for a while then why is it more dangerous for her to remain here?" Ryo demanded eyes blazing.

"In the next week things are going to happen that will bring about the events of the next five years. Sometime during this next week, Lupis regains his Lady. I want no chance of it happening." The older Cye spoke up forcing the emotion out of his voice.

"What does that have to do with Mia?" Kento ground out.

"Mia, is The Dark Lady. Someway, somehow, Lupis manages to regain complete control of her again."

"Mia? Powerful? Yeah right." Kento snorted.

"She kills you in the future Kento. I'm dead serious here. In Five years, she'll beat Ryo, in Inferno. After Lupis gains control of her mind, she regains control for just a short amount of time. She begged us to kill her. To make him stop. You have no clue of what's coming to you. Somewhere inside of her, just now starting to work its way out is power beyond your comprehension Kento. That girl we've spent so much time and energy protecting, can destroy us, unless something's done to stop her from turning-" A scream cut him off in mid diatribe.

"Mia!" Rowen and Sage yelled.

She burst out of the front door. She held the jewel in her right hand. She darted off of the porch and ran across the lawn. She cast a glance back over her shoulder and a figure appeared in the doorway. Sage caught her as she ran into him. She was gasping and shaking with fear. The man laughed and the older Cye realized that his sudden appearance had forced Lupis' hand. The figure was starting to speak and his words reached his ears. "You belong to me! You belong to me!" The older Cye concentrated on the staff and the group gasped as they lifted up into the air. A wave of dizziness swept over them and they disappeared.

They reappeared before the older Rowen and Sage, and Kale. They landed and Mia still gasping was babbling in a language none of them understood. She was shaking her head and crying. Sage wrapped his arms around her and her words disappeared in sobs.

"You brought her?" Kale growled.

"Lupis attacked while we were there." The older Cye replied his eyes darkening.

"What?" The older Rowen hissed.

"That's right."

"So that means..." The older Sage started.

"Exactly. If we can keep her out of Lupis' clutches..." The older Cye left the thought unfinished as Mia finally calmed down. She shook her head suddenly feeling more alert then she had in weeks.

Taking several deep breaths she stepped away from Sage. "Who was that man in my house? And what did he want with me?"

"That was Lupis. I guess. We've never seen him before." Kale replied.

"Lupis? Who is this Lupis?" Mia's voice was heavily accented accredited to her temporary lapse back into her native language.

"We're not really sure. We just know he's very evil, and powerful. Kayura was never very forthcoming with information about him. What we do know about is The Dark Lady. She's a real bitch." The older Rowen replied watching her warily.

Mia gave him a confused and irritated look. She started muttering in that odd language again and pacing. "I do not like this not knowing thing. Why is he after me?"

"Because you're evil too." Kale snapped. Mia whirled on him and spat out some very short words at him.

"It might be more impressive if we know what you're saying." He spat back at her.

"What I said wouldn't translate very well." She replied darkly.

"Stop it now!" Ryo barked.

"She's a murderer!" Kale growled. Mia paled.

"Murderer? I killed someone?"

"You killed several some-ones." He replied ominously. "And I know a very good way to stop it from taking place."

The image of lots of blood filled her mind and her mother's face in pain ripped through her mind. Pain flashed through her mind as she dropped to her knees. "No more... No more blood please... Mother...Father..."

Sehk-met appeared behind them making them jump. He blinked at the girl on her knees. Tilting his head to one side his eyes narrowed then widened with realization. "Memory block!"

"What?" The group looked at him, then back to her shaking form.

"Remember what Talpa did to Kayura? With her memories? Someone did the same to her. She probably knows who Lupis is. She might even know The Dark Lady. She just doesn't remember them. The block is probably starting to crumble. It's pretty painful, and tiring. She's probably been having nightmares from it. You'd better get her a basin and some water. This is one of the worst parts I'm guessing. Victims of this kind of block normally start coughing up blood at this point." He leaned against the wall to observe the group as the older Cye retrieved a basin and water. He barely made it back in time as she spat blood into the basin from her lungs. "You know, someone could just free her and make it a whole lot easier on her."

"Free her?" The older Cye looked up from where he knelt next to her.

"Well yes. Free her from the block, and the other restraints." Sehk-met's eyes narrowed at the Ronin of Torrent.

The older Cye's eyes lit up brilliantly. "But she becomes the slave of whoever releases her... So that's how he does it then! No wonder the staff can't stop her." The ground started to shake and the five remaining members of the group of older Ronins and Warlords stiffened at the feeling. A low woman's voice called.

"Come out, come out where ever you are! It's time to finish this." The building erupted from around them blowing clear of the group. Sitting in mid air above them dressed in the black uniform was the Dark Lady. Her green eyes soulless as they observed the group before her. She started to clap slowly and sarcastically. "Kayura finally got desperate enough to go into the past and get more warriors eh? She got creative a touch too late. Pity she can't be with us to share this mediocre triumph with you..."

"Bitch!" The older Sage screamed leaping forwards to attack first. She smiled sweetly and teleported out of his reach.

"Finally coming after me Sage? I'm impressed. Let's see how long you last shall we?" The younger Ronins watched in shock as Mia, took on the older Sage. The younger Mia looked up in shock and dismay.

"No, it can't be..."

The Dark Lady raised her sword and brushed aside Sage's Sure kill. He was caught by a charge of dark lightening and hit the pavement with a groan. Mia rose dashing forwards to him. The Dark Lady laughed deep in her throat. "Looks like you should have taken me up on my offer and come to work with Lupis." Mia knelt next to Sage in blood. She leaned forwards to wrap her arms around the one who had protected her for so long. Steel like resolve slashed through her.

"I will not allow this." She hissed. Pain slashed through her as she sprang forwards. "I will not become you." She stood clenching her fists.

The older Cye sent a desperate prayer to any powers to help her, or give him the ability to help her.

"Is that what you think girl? I hate to tell you but it's far too late for you..."

Words entered his mind and he clenched the staff of Ancients tighter as he spoke softly. "I would free, with all mine heart, I would give with all mine soul, Torrent armor, help me to free mine friend. Help make her whole again..." His armor started to glow. Mia felt a strange tingling sensation going through her as he concentrated on her. "Please help her..." Mia felt energy flowing towards her and though the barriers hadn't come down yet she flew at the Lady engaging her in battle.

"Mia! No!" Was the only thing the others managed to get out.

The older Cye kept praying, "Please free her, please help her. Give her freedom, unchained, she, I love her. Please help her..." The pair of women broke apart. Cye felt the powers of Torrent surge and a pale blue glow surrounded Mia. She stood still as the Armor's powers washed over her wiping away the barriers and she started to glow. Mia's back straightened.

"I'm going to stop you. Then I'll stop your pathetic master." Mia raised her chin defiantly. Her clothing ripped away to be replaced with an identical uniform to her Dark future's, then a blinding flash caused it to turn pale blue with white and silver trim. Both Cye's gaped at her. Then the older one gave a joyful shout.

"Now art thou truly free!" Then he staggered slightly.

"I'll defeat you. Nothing shall stop my master!" The Dark Lady snarled at her past self.

Mia leveled a look at the evil version of herself. Then slowly and deliberately she spoke, "Lord of Dreams that terrify, Sword of dark and cold, free yourself from your place in the heavens! Become one with my body, one with my power, and let us walk this path of destruction together! Power to smash even the souls of Gods! Shadow Blade!" In her hands she held a sword made of black energy that looked as if it had been ripped from the midnight sky itself.

"Holy-" Ryo started. Mia's eyes started glowing as she flew forwards.

The Dark Lady made ready and their swords clashed in the air. "Fight him! You can't become this! You can't have wanted to become this! Look at what you've let him use you for!"

She brought the sword of nightmare energy slashing down again as the Dark one tried to block it desperately. By sheer force of will Mia managed to knock the sword from her older self's hands and raised the energy sword one more time to bring it slashing down upon her future self again. Mia let out a feral scream that turned to a cry of agony that mingled with the voice of her dark future.

Both Cye's went forwards as they watched the fight pair go limp in midair and fall lifelessly. The older Cye managed to catch the dark dressed lady while the younger caught Mia. They landed cat like on the ground protecting their charges. They heard then a man's voice screaming in pain as a figure flashed into view before them. Cradling the limp form in his arms the younger Cye jumped backwards and out of the way of an energy attack from the dark form in the center of the purple pulsating nimbus of energy. The movements of his older self caught the corner of his eye as they dodged backwards.

"Cye-" The whisper came from his arms as Mia opened her eyes dazedly "The inferno... Ryo has to use the power now while Lupis is too blind to formulate a real attack plan. He's in too much pain to focus on a real attack." He nodded and sent the thought out to Ryo. ~Ryo use inferno now before he get's a chance to really attack us!~

~Like he's not attacking now?~ Kento came back at him as energy lashed catching him in the chest.

Ryo did as Cye bid him gathering the energy of the other four ronin armors up and very quickly the white armor blazed in glory around him. Ryo sprang up focusing the attack as the others stopped back further. Waves of heat energy radiated as fire blazed into being with the call of Ryo's attack. Both Mias started screaming in unison with Lupis as Ryo's attack burnt through him. Their eyes snapped open and they jerkily sat up and rose as one to face the destruction Ryo had set streaking forth. Both Cyes tried to stop them as they took steps forwards.

"Mia! Stop!" The older Cye tried to block the dark clothed figure as she pulled from his arms. The younger version was having even less an effect. "Please Mia stay back..." The pair of women shrugged away from their friends as they walked forwards towards Ryo who was trying to sense if Lupis was still there.

As one they eerily started to speak. "I call upon the powers of darkness that swirl hidden far beyond the reach of light, I call upon the powers of dreams kept locked within the minds of the worthy, I call upon the powers of fire burning deep and eternal fueling life, I call upon the powers of air keeper of life, I call upon the powers of earth maintaining of life, I call upon the powers of water the harbinger of life, I call upon the powers of light to bright that not even darkness can reach, I call upon the powers of the healing that lies deep within us all..." They never broke their stride as their hands raised up making flowing motions with the spell in complexity. "Infuse me with all in balance I stride... Keeping forth that which I was created to, And together with our combined strengths let us stop all those who should dare stand in our way..." Colors raced up and around their forms flashing and burning intensely. They heard the male voice start screaming again as the two women brought their hands up the powers coalescing and preparing to cast outwards. "Together let us put right that which is wrong and bring back life to the death that has occurred here." They slowly brought the glowing spheres up before their chests their other hands coming up to balance the sphere between their ivory hands. They stopped their approach as the voice came out to them enticing. They closed their eyes and swayed slightly. Then Mia's eyes flashed open her mouth set in a grim determined line as she released her sphere of light shaking the older version of herself into doing the same. The energy flew on an arcing path streaking a rainbow colored tail as the energy balls swirled around each other and then exploded in midair raining light over everything in the area. The screaming of the man stopped suddenly and the girls swayed and collapsed to the ground as slowly from the ground rose four forms that walked slowly towards the group. The two Cyes dashed towards the fallen women and made eye contact as they checked for signs of life. Tears filled their eyes and the older Cye let out a cry "No! You can't do this! You can't leave me now!"

The four that had been walking came running and were revealed to be the fallen comrades from before. Ryo gave a gasp as he saw himself approaching. Kale smiled as Kayura reached out to hug the former warlords. The reunion of the four fallen with their live companions was brief as Cye's words registered on the younger ronins. "She-she's dead..." His voice was a mere whisper and his eyes clouded with his grief. Kayura stopped in mid sentence of how glad she was and what a miracle to turn and see the fallen women laying cradled by two bearers of Torrent.

She walked forwards and whispered "It's for the best Cye..."

"This is how you repay her? She dies bringing all of you back they both died and the most you can say is it's for the best? Damnit Kayura you aren't always right about everything and this is not for the best." The younger Cye blew this time as the older sat rocking the still form in his arms trying to will life back into an unwilling recipient.

"She sacrificed herself?" Kayura looked surprised and she turned to Kale and Sehk-met for confirmation. They nodded an affirmation. "But why?"

"Torrent freed her completely and she then freed herself from Lupis' grasp. Then after Ryo blew the hell out of Lupis, They started a spell that reversed your deaths. Then they just collapsed." Sehk-met explained. "It wasn't her fault she was fighting us even, Lupis had control of her, much like what Tulpa did to you."

Kayura stopped mid-sneer as those words hit home. A golden glow started though from the staff of Ancients though and worked it's way across everything in it's path returning the battle razed area to it's former state of well being. Then the staff glowed a flash of white light and rang it's chimes three times and went dead. The young Cye bowed his head and pressed his lips to the forehead of the fallen woman in his arms. Her body lifted into the air and in a pale blue flash she was gone. He heard a gasp and turned to see that the same had happened to his older self. The look of desolation on the older Cye's face brought tears to his own eyes as he watched. "Give her back to me..." He whispered.

A light laughing voice suddenly asked "Why?"

"I-I" he looked about for the voice and it giggled.

"Why should she come back to you?" It's tone was light and spoken in a carefree manner.

"Because I love her." He replied.

"Ahhh..." The voice seemed to be considering his answer and the younger Cye started praying to any who might listen as the voice rang in his mind. "And you? Not much younger Torrent, what say you?"

"Bring her back because I love her, all of us ronins do at least..."

The voice laughed suddenly a silvery peal as light formed before them into a gateway. "Very well then... we have decided to return her to you again... guard her safe in your hearts Torrents noble both, lest we take away this gift of our'n."

Dressed in white silken gowns the two versions of Mia floated in midair before the bearers of the armors. Kayura gaped at the pair as their feet touched the ground and their green eyes opened to see them. They smiled lightly at the group and stood waiting. The older Cye dashed forwards and wrapped the older version in his arms with a strangled cry. The younger Cye watched the younger version carefully as she smiled at him calmly her eyes blazing with power, light and life. He smiled at her as her voice formed in his mind... "Do you love me?"

He replied by closing the distance "How could I not?"


End file.
